Bubble Gum
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic éponyme de Its'Noelle'not'Nole'5327 : Suzuna demandait toujours à Mamori quand allait-elle sortir avec You-nii. Mamori se demandait pourquoi elle posait la question. OS HiruMamo


_Auteur : Its'Noelle'not'Nole'5327_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

><p>Bubble Gum<p>

* * *

><p>Suzuna demandait toujours à Mamori quand allait-elle sortir avec You-nii.<p>

Mamori se demandait pourquoi elle posait la question.

Suzuna clamait qu'une relation de couple normale et saine serait mieux que leur jeu du chat et de la souris auquel ils s'adonnaient.

Préférable ? Certainement. Plausible ? Pas du tout.

Mamori savait qu'une relation pareille impliquait de prendre soin de l'autre. Mamori savait aussi qu'Hiruma avait une façon introvertie de prendre soin de ceux qui lui étaient proches. Si ses coéquipiers faisaient quelque chose de bien, ils se prenaient un coup de pied aux fesses. Au mieux elle pouvait l'imaginer faire chanter une pauvre âme pour qu'elle porte ses affaires pour elle ou fasse ses corvées à sa place.

Suzuna remua les sourcils en parlant du contact physique qui allait de pair avec l'officialisation de leur relation.

C'était une épée à double tranchant, d'après Mamori.

Elle se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas être _contre _des choses simples comme de se tenir la main, mais Mamori trouvait impossible d'imaginer le démon faire un câlin à quelqu'un et encore moins à elle. Ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer par contre c'était Hiruma changeant cet acte en un jeu punitif. Elle pouvait l'imaginer l'embrasser devant plein de monde pour se venger de quelque chose qu'elle avait fait qui lui avait déplus. Ça la fit rougir rien que d'y penser.

Suzuna l'appela une casseuse d'ambiance et une pauvre cruche mais ça ne dérangeait pas Mamori. Les choses étaient comme elles étaient et elle n'allait pas les changer.

Mamori repensait à la conversation en remplissant des papiers au club après l'entrainement. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Hiruma arriva avec un paquet de feuilles dans une main et un ordi dans l'autre. Mamori se remit au travail.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Hiruma taper d'une main sur son clavier et de l'autre lire en diagonale les papiers. Mamori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer.

Hiruma remarqua le manque de mouvement de son côté de la table et lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regards, fichue manager ?" Hiruma souffla une bulle. Une pensée non voulue lui effleura l'esprit alors qu'elle se demandait quel goût avait son chewing-gum.

Quel goût ont ses baisers ?

Mamori se mit aussitôt des baffes et se sermonna mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées. Hiruma ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou se marrer.

"Désolée, Hiruma-kun," elle lui sourit franchement, "j'étais ailleurs." Il fit éclater la bulle mais ses yeux restèrent braqués dans sa direction.

Elle retourna à la tâche devant elle mais le bruit constant des bulles de chewing-gum qu'on soufflait et puis qu'on faisait éclater ne servait qu'à lui rappeler ses pensées indécentes.

*_Allez Mamori, tu as plus de discipline que ça_* Elle ferma les yeux. Un autre pop.

"... ton chewing-gum," dit-elle enfin. Hiruma la regarda de nouveau avec un sourcil haussé.

"Je suis odieuse aujourd'hui," Mamori avait un sourire vraiment éclatant. Aussi éclatant qu'elle pouvait, "mais tu pourrais le jeter s'il te plait ?" Les sourcils d'Hiruma se haussèrent d'un cran supplémentaire. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit sur son chewing-gum avant.

"Et si je refuse ?" Il souffla et fit éclater une autre bulle. Mamori sentit sa bouche lui faire mal de sourire aussi fort. En plus Hiruma ne faisait aucun effort.

Hiruma s'assit confortablement et regarda la jeune fille continuer de lui sourire.

"T'as besoin de consulter ou quoi ?" Il fit éclater une autre bulle. Elle gloussa d'une voix si féminine que même Hiruma fut désarçonné.

Mamori ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait tenir.

"Je suis désolée *POP* Hiruma-kun, *POP* c'est juste que j'ai mal à la tête *POP* et *POP* TU VAS ARRÊTER À LA FIN ?" Hurla Mamori de toute la force de ses poumons. La bulle d'Hiruma s'affaissa alors que l'air en sortait. Ses sourcils étaient presque cachés par la naissance de ses cheveux.

"Sérieux," Mamori était plus honteuse de s'être emportée qu'autre chose. "J'en ai marre," elle ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Attends un peu, fichue manager," Hiruma se leva, "tu as de la paperasse à finir."

"Ça peut attendre demain matin," dit-elle par-dessus son épaule. Hiruma se fit silencieux. Mamori commença à ranger des livres en passant.

"C'est ton moment du mois ?" Demanda Hiruma.

"Pardon ?" Mamori se mit à rougir, plus de colère vis-à-vis de l'accusation que de honte. Elle n'était pas _si _hormonale, merci bien._  
><em>

"Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu agis de la sorte," Hiruma se rassit et s'adossa contre le dossier, "tes sautes d'humeur de droite et de gauche." Mamori pouvait sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il souffla une autre bulle.

C'était la dernière goutte.

Mamori prit un stylo sur la table et perça sa bulle.

"Qu'est-ce..."

Avec un bout de papier elle récupéra le chewing-gum et en fit une boule. Ouvrant la porte du club, elle envoya voler la boule de papier aussi loin qu'elle put. Elle ramassa son sac et était sur le point de partir.

Hiruma la devança et ferma la porte d'une main. Ferma, pas claqua. Hiruma n'était pas énervé, mais plutôt silencieux et menaçant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

"C'était quoi ça ?" Hiruma se pencha, ses yeux prenant un éclat dangereux. Les prochaines réponses décideraient de la réaction d'Hiruma.

"Je t'ai demandé de jeter ton chewing-gum et tu n'as pas obtempéré," Mamori était imperturbable, "alors je m'en suis occupé."

"Oh," Hiruma ricana, "c'est tout ?" Il se pencha vers elle, la bloquant entre le mur et ses mains. Il mit lentement la main dans sa poche arrière de jean et en sortit un chewing-gum tout frais qu'il mit dans sa bouche. La mâchoire de Mamori se carra. Il la testait pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait la pousser.

Mamori fronça les sourcils. La pensée indécente était de retour. C'était important qu'elle n'abdique pas mais tout aussi important qu'il ne gagne pas cette manche. Mamori fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger.

Hiruma se mit à souffler une autre bulle même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace entre eux deux. Peut-être que si elle mordait la bulle, elle se dégonflerait au lieu d'éclater. Alors elle essaya.

Mais le chewing-gum resta collé à ses lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce tu ..." Le chewing-gum tomba de la bouche d'Hiruma et avant que Mamori ne puisse réaliser ce qu'elle faisait elle l'avait mit tout entier dans sa bouche.

*_A la menthe_*, avec une grimace sa première question avait trouvé sa réponse quand elle se mit à mâcher. Son chewing-gum était au goût menthe.

La bouche d'Hiruma se tordit en un rictus railleur.

_*Tu aurais pu en avoir si tu avais demandé_*

Il mit la main dans sa poche arrière. C'était vide.

"Le chewing-gum," il leva une main, l'air sérieux de nouveau. Il voulait qu'elle lui rende. Son esprit se renfrognait à l'idée. Sérieusement ? Après qu'elle l'ait mâché ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Il n'y avait pas de bons endroits pour le cracher -une seconde, l'avaler. Elle pouvait l'avaler.

Hiruma arriva visiblement à la même conclusion et appuya sur ses joues de son autre main.

"Recrache-le ou je le récupère moi-même," sa main était vraiment sous son nez. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce bout de chewing-gum ?

Elle secoua la tête. Mamori pensa au ridicule de la situation, avec ses joues toutes gonflées. Et puis elle réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le récupérer.

L'embrasser par exemple.

Ça lui envoya des frissons dans le dos encore plus que sa pensée initiale. Se demander quel goût avait ses baisers relevait plus de la folie que du désir.

Soudainement il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche pour attraper le chewing-gum. Elle se sentait à la fois violentée et à la fois étouffée par ses doigts. Mamori considéra les mordre et puis considéra les répercussions que cela aurait.

L'embrasser aurait été mieux tout compte fait.

Hiruma trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, sortant à la lumière du jour un bout de chewing-gum qu'il tenait entre des doigts légèrement baveux. Mamori se couvrit la bouche des mains.

Elle devait être rouge tomate.

"Putain d'manager," Hiruma se remit à mâcher le chewing-gum sans la moindre hésitation, "n'ais pas l'air si déçue." Mamori était confuse.

"Si je dois t'embrasser ce ne sera pas par prétexte," il se lécha les doigts avec un sourire. Mamori se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

"C-ce n'est pas ce que je faisais !" Protesta Mamori, "tu étais vraiment embêtant." Il éclata une bulle.

"Et pourquoi j'étais si embêtant ?" Il souffla une autre bulle. Mamori vibrait de rage contenue et mordit une nouvelle fois la bulle mais cette fois elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa surprise était visible puisqu'il faillit faire tomber son chewing-gum.

Elle s'écarta avec le chewing-gum et rouvrit la porte du club.

"Voilà," elle cracha son chewing-gum dans la poussière, n'ayant plus de contrôle sur ses joues rouges, "et ne pense pas que ça ne veuille rien dire."

"Hum hum," Hiruma réussit à arborer de nouveau un rictus.

"E-et ça n'a pas intérêt à te distraire du football," continua-t-elle, voulant partir. Soudain l'espace entre eux se réduit.

Il se pencha vers son oreille, ses lèvres très près du côté de sa tête.

"Quoi, tu en veux un autre, Ma-mo-ri ?" Sa voix chatouillait son oreille.

Mamori ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle s'enfuit de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle fonça sans regarder devant elle.

"Mamo-nee-chan !" Sena remarqua la jeune fille, "ton visage, tu as de la fièvre ?" Mamori frottait sa bouche de son bras en passant à côté de Sena, l'ignorant par inadvertance puisque la réponse se réverbérait dans sa tête en boucle.

*_Oui. Oui j'en veux un autre_*

Hiruma caqueta en regardant la jeune fille partir à toute allure. Il mit la main dans sa poche de devant de jean et sortit un paquet tout neuf de chewing-gum.

"On verra bien comment ça se passe, foutue manager," Hiruma prit mentalement note de chercher dans son petit livre noir des esclaves faibles qui pourraient faire le ménage à sa place sans qu'elle le sache évidemment.

Après tout, elle avait besoin de se donner à 100% à la cause s'il devait considérer sortir avec elle.

Et pour dire les choses franchement, il faisait plus que considérer.


End file.
